Trent's Girl
by Minkychan
Summary: Monique and Trent are back together again...


Well…this is my first fanfic in a **long, long** time. 

I'm kind of nervous. I can't believe I'm actually writing again. It's been so long!

But yeah, C+C is appreciated and encouraged! I really want to get back into writing and need all the advice I can get.

I'm interested in writing a longer Daria fanfic. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for me should drop me a line.

By the way, Daria isn't mine, blah blah blah. You get the point.

* * *

**Trent's Girl**

_Monique Lane._

_Monique Lane of the Harpies._

_Solo artist, Monique Lane._

Trent coughs and snores in his sleep. I giggle.

I trace the tattoo on his arm with my fingertip.

Six weeks. It's been six weeks since we've napped together in his room like this.

We've never broken up that long before.

We've been together two years. We've broken up countless times…yet this is the first time I've had to initiate our getting back together.

Our first few breaks ups were hard. But eventually I realized him and me are meant to be. Yeah, we break up often and have our little flings. Yes, I'm horribly jealous of the groupies he's slept with on our "breaks." But it's not like I was chaste during those periods either. Fair is fair, after all.

Anyway, we're young musicians. We need to get that crap out of our system before we settle down together.

We definitely won't stray when we're married.

"More peanuts…" he murmurs in his slumber…his mouth twists into a naughty grin.

I kiss him.

He lazily tangles his hands into my hair. Then he rolls me onto my back. He opens his eyes and for a fleeting moment I think I see a flicker of surprise and disappointment.

He yawns and I realize he's still half asleep.

"Hey," Trent yawns. He flashes me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," I reply, "Kiss me."

He does.

I'm getting paranoid, I think. I think breaking up for 6 weeks was a bit too much for me too handle. After that 5th week without a peep from him I was paranoid he'd found someone else.

When I showed up on his doorstep yesterday afternoon I was prepared for the worse.

But when I threw myself into his arms and he kissed me like always I knew all would be well.

He apologized like always.

He made love to me like he always.

He told me not to worry about anything, like always.

I wrap my arms around him and sigh with contentment.

I'm so happy. I'm so relieved. This is definitely what we'll be doing twenty years from now.

_Trent and Monique Lane. _

Seriously? I think we both have a chance of making it in the music world. I'm beautiful, confident and have a strong voice.

Trent? He has stage presence.

He kisses my throat.

When we're famous, we won't have to worry about gossip magazines pairing us up with random artists we work with.

"The Lanes are deeply in love," the tabloids will say," "Hollywood has never seen such a loving, faithful couple in show business before!"

"Oh Trent…" I moan as his mouth makes its' way to my collarbone.

A knock at the door interrupts us.

"One second," he coughs, quickly pulling a shirt on.

He opens the door and there stands Jane's friend…was it Daria? Yes…yes it is.

"Hey Daria!" I flash her a smile. She's a cute kid. I would have killed to have her looks when I was her age. She has a clear complexion, (I had acne until I was 18!) lovely dark eyes and a plump, inviting mouth that any warm-blooded man (or woman if she swings that way) would love to kiss.

Her cheeks are a rosy hue. Oh, she must have heard me. I smile a bit wider at her and shrug. I'm not embarrassed.

I could never be embarrassed of Trent.

Funny, but he looks a bit pale…and guilty?

I shake my head and blink. Maybe I'm the one still dreaming.

Trent coughs.

How can such a young girl's eyes be so void of expression?

"Jane wanted me to tell you not to bother ordering anything...me and her are picking up a pizza right now. We'll be back in about 20 minutes or so."

Trent nods, "Okay, cool. "

She nods at me politely and scurries way.

He closes the door and then stiffens in surprise when I hug him from behind.

I pull him to the bed and remind him how much I love him.

-----------------------------------

"I'll wash it," Jane bargains, "**And **I'll put gas in it."

She's trying to convince Trent to lend her his car.

Trent glares at her reproachfully, "How much?"

"10 dollars worth."

"20."

"15."

"Deal."

Her and her friend are going to a high school party. Jane has a camera and a mischievous smirk.

She has the smirk of someone about to get some serious blackmail material. I snicker. Jane and Daria are pretty cool.

"Be careful," Trent lectures.

Trent's so cute when it comes to Jane. He's protective of her. He coddles her. He's a wonderful big brother.

Jane and Daria make their way outside.

"What time is the gig again?" Max asks as the door slams shut. 

"We have to be there by 7:30 p.m. and we'll be playing at 8 p.m. Which leaves us plenty of time to get smashed afterwards." Jesse grins.

I raise an eyebrow. It's rare for Jesse to be so talkative.

Before anyone can say anything else Daria bursts back into the room.

"Forgot the keys," she mumbles and grabs them off of the table.

Her and Trent make eye contact briefly and she leaves.

The door closes and the band resumes their conversation.

I try not to think of her pretty mouth curving upwards.

I push out of my mind Trent smiling at her in a way he's never smiled at me.


End file.
